memorialapisfandomcom-20200213-history
Titan
Origin The Titans were the 22nd race created by the Sung God, and the final product he was searching for in his previous 21 attempts. The exact evolutionary process that gave rise to their species is unknown, as paleontology and archaeology are impossible for any but them, as their home world, Olom'ritr, is a gas giant. It is assumed, but not confirmed, that Titans are built. Characteristics Society Titans are an entirely military society, and do not have free will or sentience as other mortals understand them. It is apparent that incredibly complex laws are integrated into the very being of each Titan, preventing it from straying from its intended purpose. Orders, communicated by an incomprehensible (for mortals) vocal and telepathic lingual system, are followed unquestioningly by the Titan armies. Physical Titan social strata is quite evident, as the form of a Titan changes per its rank. The common Titan is androgynous humanoid in shape, with a jackal like head, and metallic skin that shifts in color between cream, blue and black. Their officers are the same, though they exhibit shard like wing structures that levitate behind the upper back of the body. These wings are not attached, and Titans have been observed removing pieces of these shard-wings to use as blades in combat. The Arch-Titans differ only in the form of their head, which they are noted to change to match whichever of The Chosen Five they report to or fight alongside. All Titans are able to alter their size at will over a relatively short amount of time, allowing interactions with the average six foot mortal on a face to face basis, or the size to tear apart skyscrapers with relative ease. The lesser Titans have a size range of five feet to approximately ten stories. The officers can reach fifteen stories, and Arch-Titans just over that, at 18 stories, though there is a larger variance at the upper ranks. The Chosen Five are said to be able to reach sizes capable of erasing cities from existence with no help, though if these events occurred, survivors to tell of such events would be unlikely. Though immensely powerful, the Titan is still a mortal creature, and can be slain with effort. Their size and magical/technological capabilities give them extreme advantage in combat, and they can live in the vacuum of space, however they are not immune to physical damage. Like any mortal with enough physical punishment they die. Titans may levitate and propel themselves in either an atmosphere or the void of space. How is unclear. Shard Wings Higher rank Titans feature shard wings that hover behind their back. Each pair of wings is unique, and could be likened to a fingerprint. They are composed of many pieces that levitate in close proximity behind the back of the owner without visible attachment. The titan may use pieces as weapons in battle, and will return to the owner if lost. If a Titan must fit into a small space or sit, they may draw these wings into their back. Historical Relevance The Behemri The first war, and to date the most destructive, that involved the Titans occurred when they were sent to fight their predecessors, the Behemri. This war severely damaged or laid waste to infrastructure across a quarter of Empyrea, several worlds in Primordia, and a section of the Universe now called The Black Worlds. The war eventually resulted in the near extermination of the Behemri, and the sealing of The Black Worlds. The Assault on Altopea When the Behemri woke after their creation by The Sung God, they immediately began to seek greater power, a directive activated by the addition of free will to their being by Sahemrofirrha. This quest for power quickly led to a superiority complex over other life, and the conquering and extermination of what they deemed lower life. The first world attacked was Altopea, a peaceful world on the edge of Primordia. The world was laid waste, and remains in a post-apocalyptic state to this day, though its people survived. The Tears of Petrl The second world to be exterminated was Petrl, a world in Empyrea and home to a peaceful silicon based life form. Being few in number and pacifist in nature, they were entirely exterminated in mere hours. A message requesting help was sent by dignitaries visiting from a neighboring world. The armed forces of Empyrea responded, not knowing the extent of the Behemri invasion, with the first Titans leading them. The Empyrea forces were vastly outnumbered, though they managed to buy weeks of time for reinforcements to arrive. These reinforcing Titans were not enough to tip the balance, and only served to fuel the fighting for months more. Petrl became embroiled in varying degrees of a guerrilla war for the remainder of the Behemri conflict. In the process, nearly all the cultural artifacts of the native people were destroyed. The Razing The conflict on Petrl allowed the Titan armies to be constructed, and for the Sung God to create Silence. Silence led a brutal assault directly upon the Behemri home world, utterly destroying it. The assault left fires that still burn and holes in the crust of the planet. Shortly after the fighting on Petrl ended, and the assault into The Black Worlds began. What occurred beyond that portal is unknown, but the Titans emerged victorious, and the entrance to that region was sealed. The SickleCategory:Races The Titans have been sent at times to destroy civilizations in The Sickle. Though this may sound utterly evil, it is utterly necessary to prevent the mortals of the universe from falling to the Astraphage that infects the region. The Titans employ scorched earth tactics in these engagements, allowing no sentient thing to live. This strict containment has kept the Astraphage from spreading. The Siege of Empyrea In the many years leading up to the first Great Crusade, the Titans made no further advance into The Sickle than the world that connected it to Empyrea, fortifying it and holding the line against a seemingly endless tide of Seketherim and the infected. This Siege of Empyrea marks the first time that Titans recruited mortals from The Heartworlds to fight alongside them. Eventually, the Titans went on the offensive, breaking the siege. The final death toll of this conflict is unknown, for as the death toll mounted, burial and remembrance became too overwhelming a task. Titan casualties were not as high as they were in the Behemri extermination on a yearly basis, but the length of the conflict brought the death toll much higher, being estimated at over one million. It is unknown why the Titans chose to wait so long to break this siege.